


A Supernatural Mission

by CassieWritesDestiel, Trench_le_Wench17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon, BAMF Dean Winchester, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), SuperMarvel Mini Bang, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trench_le_Wench17/pseuds/Trench_le_Wench17
Summary: Ziva Sikes lost her pack in the battle of New York. Lonely and hopeless, she decides to form a new pack, but what really changes her life is the piece of weird technology she found in the ruins of her old life.The unique and weird signature of the tech calls Tony Stark on the plan, but he wouldn't have thought to meet hunters of the supernatural on this mission.





	A Supernatural Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I co-wrote for the Mini Bang hosted during the SuperMarvel Crossover on Amino.  
> I mainly wrote the Supernatural povs while the lovely Trench wrote the Marvel pov and the back story of our villain.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

The door slammed shut behind a young woman who clutched onto her black leather jacket and her bag while furiously stomping away. Her casual attire composed of a pair of dark blue ripped jeans and a tight maroon shirt contradicted her delicate and soft features. Her long dark hair lined her structured face and fell down over her shoulders, while her blue-green eyes burned in anger and hate.   
  
“Ziva! You have to listen,” said a voice, much lower to the tone of the woman. After closing the door quietly behind him, the man took a few brisk steps towards her, and continued, “the pack is doing this to keep all of us safe! You can’t just go on and about, doing what pleases you!”   
  
The woman huffed at the male, while turning away from him and looking out into the dark starry sky, one that seemed calmer than the heated argument that was taking place. “You don’t understand Daniel, what they’re doing is crap! It doesn’t help us, it hurts us! Can’t you get it through that thick skull of yours?” She snapped back, turning to look back at the man, flailing her arms. As Daniel calmly ran a hand through his short hair, lacking the reaction Ziva hoped for, she exclaimed, “That’s it! I can’t deal with them, and I can’t deal with you! I’m leaving.” Her finger, littered with a few rings, moved up to jab Daniel in the chest as she said, “and I don’t give a rat’s ass about what you and  the others have to say about it.” With one final look at the other, Ziva Sikes walked off down the alley and out into the crowded streets of New York just wanting to leave all thoughts of her pack behind.   
  
Now to most, tonight seemed like one of those average nights of NYC. Live music at the clubs, people getting drink, or even simple things like a dinner at a friend’s house. However, little did they know about the true horrors what would take place the next day.

The chaos-ridden streets and the aliens that sped around causing destruction only frightened the people even more that day. Super Soldiers, Norse gods and other powerful superheroes  were all fighting the Chitauri alien race that entered the earth. The Avengers worked together and fought Loki’s army, but their efforts were not enough. Especially to Ziva Sikes. The werewolf watched as people ran in all directions trying to save themselves from impending doom. Hearing the panicked screams of people still running away, her  instincts told her to check in with her pack. The woman ran down the familiar street to find the others. The pack and her friend Daniel. She regretted what she said the other night, and realized that she wasn’t suited for the life of a lone wolf. In conclusions, She really needed her kind with her. She came to a halt at the sight before her.

“No…,” she managed to choke out. 

She saw nothing but rubble in the place where a tall building was yesterday. It was all pieces of rock, dust and a few deceased werewolves that had stayed there. Ziva felt tears well up in her eyes when she saw Daniel, laying limp under a large piece of concrete and covered in white dust, no longer moving as the joyful person she knew him to be. She stumbled back before running away from the place, feeling the guilt reside in her stomach and the loneliness take over.

The pain stayed with the woman even after Loki was taken back to Asgard and the threat was removed. Being fed by the anger, hopelessness and hate she searched for some meaning in her life. Ziva continued to keep moving, not wanting to stay in one place, alone with her thoughts, but things only kept changing for the werewolf. She managed to seek refuge and give others a sense of belonging throughout her short travels around New York. She often traveled back to that lonely street where the pack’s building stood, remembering the simple and sweet memories of her time there with the others. However, during one of her visits she discovered something new in the rubble that remained. Something that only fueled her idea of a better future. for her. 

Ziva found something, months after the attack. Strange technology that seemed worthy enough for a gain of money. Something to help sustain her faltering lifestyle, however, the tech had its own plans in mind.

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

8 years later, AC/DC’s _”Shoot to Thrill”_ was blasting in the Avengers’ new facility. It was obvious the loud music belonged to Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Tony Stark, who was happily humming and singing along to the song. Seeing he was alone and there was no immediate threat bought up to the fellow Avenger,Tony decided to spend his time making adjustments to his suit while enjoying his favorite tunes. “Friday, have I got anything planned for today?” Stark asked the AI as he reached for his mug of warm coffee, hoping there was something else to occupy his time with later on in the day.

“No, sir, but I have found something you might find interesting,” The female voice replied just before Tony reached for his device. His sparkling chestnut colored eyes scanned through what information Friday collected as he walked over to his seat, mumbling a few words of interest. 

“Hmm Chitauri tech? Again? Like that Toomes Vulture guy…could you trace our seller?” Tony asked while expanding the screen over to another section of the facility. 

The AI paused for a second and said, “No, I could not.” 

Tony thoughtfully ran his fingers along his chin, “Maybe I could get the kid to tag along for this, a small field trip as pre-Avenger, perhaps.”

Meanwhile in Lebanon, Kansas...

“Did you find a new case, Sam?” There was excitement in Jack's voice as he stopped to look at the PC screen and read the article the hunter had opened. Dean looked up from the coffee he was making, interest breaking through his tired expression.

“What is it, Sammy?”

“So get this,” Sam started, “there's been a bunch of killings in NYC, in Queens, to be more specific.”

“Killings in New York are hardly big news,” Dean interrupted, sleepiness taking over his eyes once more as he took the first sip from his cup.

“Yeah, but the hearts are missing from every single victim.”

“You're thinking werewolf?” Dean asked and Sam confirmed it with a nod.

“But it's not a full moon. Don't werewolves only hunt when it's a full moon?” Jack questioned. 

“Usually, yes,” Sam answered with a proud smile, “But some don't need the full moon to turn, they can turn whenever they want.”

“A pureblood?” Dean intervened, “Man, those are a pain in the ass.”

“Should we check it out?” Sam asked and then added, “It's enough for a case, we've hunted for less.”

“Can I come along?” Jack was like an excited puppy and the Winchesters shared a look.

“I don't know, the big apple isn't the safest place for walking around as a high-juiced angel-human-hybrid, especially after that attack a few years back. They'll be looking out more for supernatural stuff,” Dean pointed out.

“The werewolf isn't discovered yet,” Jack clarified and Dean sighed, looking at Sam for help.

“Alright, kid,” he eventually decided, “You can tag along.”

The drive to New York was filled with Dean’s music blasting too loud through the Impala's speakers, Sam trying to convince him to turn it down a bit because he was trying to do research (Dean mocked him for it because werewolves were one of the most basic monsters they faced, why would they still need research for that?) and Jack ranting with a happy smile about all the things he’s heard about New York. For some reason, Dean was grumpy and blocked all the attempts of the Nephilim to start a conversation, but in the middle of their journey he finally cheered up a bit and answered Jack’s questions. During the rest of the drive they told Jack all about their other encounters with werewolves and pure-bloods in specific.  

  
~~~

  
Finding the monsters they were after in the City of New York deemed itself extremely time-consuming and difficult. Most witnesses they talked to didn’t say much, most of them mustered them with open mistrust them. Jack got many weird side-glances because as much as the kid was kind to everyone, his wording was more than odd sometimes. So who could blame them? 

Dean sighed heavily as the woman they’d just talked to walked away without giving them any new and helpful information. He was almost at the point to call it off for today and try the next day again as he caught Jack staring not so subtle towards the corner of a small street. The hunter turned slightly, not wanting to alarm whatever Jack had in sight, and glanced into the same direction only to see a figure hidden in the shadows behind a trash can, watching them.

“We could ask him, maybe he knows something,” the Nephilim suggested.

“It’s worth a shot,” Sam agreed and Dean sighed once more as he began to walk towards him.

“Well, here goes nothing,” he mumbled and then called out for the person, who now wore panic as a mask and tried to flee. However, Dean was faster than he'd expected, much to his misfortune. “We’re looking for the killer who steals hearts, do you know anything about it?” he asked, keeping him in place against the wall. Sam flashed his fake FBI badge before him as if he needed any more intimidation. It looked like he would tell them everything when suddenly, his fingernails began to grow into ugly yellow claws and his mouth twisted into a now inhuman smile, showing off big and sharp teeth. Only through Jack’s quick and instinctive reaction was he still held against the cold stone of the house behind him.

“Damn hunters, always ruining all the fun,” he spit out, barely understandable, and tried to attack them once more.

 

~~~

 

Tony Stark managed to create a device useful enough to track down the energy signature of the tech. After some careful research, he found out that the tech was located in Queens. Brilliant! Peter would be able to join him. 

Few hours later, a black vehicle rolled down the street. “Mr. Stark, are you sure this is a good idea? For me to tag along with you?” Peter Parker asked, still sounding a bit unsure about their trip. Don’t get him wrong, Peter was actually very excited to be going on a ‘Little Mission’ with Tony but he didn’t want to mess anything up. 

Tony glanced over at Peter after removing his red-lensed shades. “Of course kid, it’ll be fun, I’ll make sure of it,” He replied with a wink and a grin, “Think of it as Germany, but possibly without all that chaos...or it’s training.” Stark at least hoped that no chaos would be involved but his hopes weren’t always something that came true. The car soon came to a halt as Happy Hogan parked at the curb. 

Happy glanced at the two through the rear view mirror and asked, “you sure this is the right place?” Tony looked down at the device in his hand and nodded.

“Yes it is...exactly where it gave off its last energy signature,” Tony replied before exiting the car. Peter watched Tony exit the car but remained seated. It took him a second to realize that he was to follow after the billionaire. Once Peter was out he noticed the odd vibe that was given off by the building nearby.

“Woah, this looks different,” Peter exclaimed as his eyes scanned the scene before him. 

Tony placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and said, “Kid, stay here, I'll be back.” The billionaire soon walked over to confirm the info his device was giving him. Happy kept an eye on the spider kid but didn’t seem to notice the curiosity shining in the boy’s eyes. Peter wondered what happened. Before Tony came over to take him on the little adventure, Peter managed to get very little information on what they were investigating. Something about alien tech and attacks on people. 

Stark soon returned and said, “we might have to come check this place out later… I have a hunch that the owner of our tech is nearby and they’ll make an appearance.”

 

~~~~

 

“You'll never win-,” The werewolf began but Dean cut his sentence off with a loud bang accompanying the bullet flying out of his gun. It hit the monster between his eyes with its much too big pupils. They grew wider with shock before death took over and his body fell to the ground.

“Watch me,” Dean shot back at the corpse before him. He turned around, watching out and listening for both werewolves and the well-being of Sam and Jack. He could hear his brother shoot twice in the next room, he was doing fine. The kid, however, was nowhere to be seen. Dean cursed as two more werewolves entered the room. Seriously, how big was this pack?

“Stop!” he heard a panicked cry and Dean looked up. The sound repeated, now more a warning, and the hunter stepped over two dead bodies in order to get to the door.

The room he entered was a big storage hall, and in the midst of it stood a woman, skinny and with long and dark brown hair, holding what looked like a blaster from a sci-fi movie. Or something those super-villains used these days. Or maybe something that belonged to Iron Man, he added to the list, allowing himself a slight smile at the thought of his favorite Avenger. He straightened his lips before he stepped closer, taking in the sight of the enemy. She was attractive, Dean had to admit, not that he cared at the moment. Jack stood in front of her, observing every movement she made, his muscles tense and prepared to fight.

“Stay exactly where you are or I'll blast pretty boy’s head away,” she warned, now looking at Dean with her blue-green eyes. Her face was decorated with a small yet mad smile.

“Alright, alright,” the hunter surrendered, raising his hands to show her he wouldn't try anything, though the gun in his hand contradicted this. Jack risked a glance back at one of his mentors.

Suddenly, Sam barged into the room. In a moment of shock, the blaster was fired. Only Jack’s instincts saved them from a catastrophe. The room was filled with a high-screeching noise as alien tech met nephilim magic, the time seemingly coming to a halt around the fight scene. Jack’s glowing gold eyes were mirrored in an unnatural purple light that crawled up the werewolf’s veins, starting on her hands holding the weapon.

Dean set aside all his surprise and confusion for focus and coldness as he set aim on the monster, ready to shoot right through the mix of magic and high-tech. The hunter didn't quite understand the scene in front of his eyes, so both looked just the same for him. Didn't someone say that advanced technology or science was indistinguishable from magic? Maybe that guy was right. His finger moved over the trigger, slowly pulling it, about to send out a bullet with the monsters name on it as suddenly-

“Stop!” A young voice shouted in genuine panic and care for every single person in the room. Dean jumped slightly, luckily he was able to pull his finger away from the trigger in time. The hunter sighed and turned around to see whoever dared to interrupt his hunt.

At the door stood Spider-Man, decked out in his red and partially blue suit, looking at the three hunters and the werewolf. The woman took the opportunity to step back and sprint out of the large room. The purple glow that appeared in her veins seemed a bit brighter as the tech combined its energy with her Supernatural abilities. 

Tony rushed into the room with his black suit still on him, but the familiar red shine of the Iron Man suit was seen on his right hand which coincidentally was held up at the others. Peter watched as the woman ran away and sighed. He didn’t hesitate in aiming his wrist at her, trying to entangle her in the web formula he had in his blasters. Sadly, that was not entirely an option when the tall green eyed man ran after her. Peter aimed at the man’s legs and successfully managed to make him trip onto the ground. 

Tony was clearly interested with what had happened in the room before his entrance,  and what had happened to the others who were dead outside. “There’s a lot of explaining needed here,” Tony said, looking over at the man who was on the ground, the one who was probably the same height as Thor, and the other kid, probably a year or two older than peter. 

Dean swallowed back a growl as he looked up at the new arrivals. He was ready to snap at them for knocking him down to the ground and letting the werewolf escape, but the words remained stuck in his throat as he recognized one of the persons. It was the Tony Stark, Iron Man, Avenger and hero and Dean couldn't do more than stare for a moment before his anger claimed him back. He started to pick at the stuff sticking his legs together, frowning as he couldn't figure out what it was. 

“Son of a bitch!” he cursed, angry at one of his idols, “What the hell is that?” Dean glared at the kid who had this stuff coming out of his hands. 

Peter moved to step towards him but he was stopped by Tony's hand. The engineer stepped forward himself and crouched down next to Dean, carefully looking out that the kid stayed behind him. 

“What is the great Tony Stark doing here?” Dean asked, not even trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Jack stepped closer as they approached Dean and Sam followed him, both more than ready to fight their way out of this situation, no matter the opponent. 

Tony gave them a quick glance, holding up his armored hand as a warning. “You two stay right there, you understand?” They did, observing the scene before taking any action. “Now, I have a question for all of you: Why did you decide to slaughter all these junkies here?” 

“They're monsters. See, Tony, that's what we do, we hunt all the things going bump in the night,” Dean explained. 

“First of all, it's Mr. Stark for you. Second off, drugs do weird things to people, trust me, I should know, but that doesn't make them monsters.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “They're werewolves,” he clarified. 

“What, like in Twilight?” Peter asked while removing his mask, earning a glare from Tony regarding his comment. Could this kid never keep still? But he wasn't actually angry at Peter, he just suddenly wished he hadn't dragged him here onto this scene of murder and gore. He's seen worse, but the kid was still so innocent and Tony wanted to spare him of the hard truth of life as long as possible. 

“So, werewolves are real? Am I supposed to believe that or are you just trying to get better judgement for the slaughtering you just did just because you’re mad? That’s a free ride to the mental asylum for you,” Tony stated, interrupting before the kid placed any more pop culture references in this conversation. 

Dean groaned out in frustration, of course he wasn’t going to simply believe them. “Been there, done that,” he mumbled at the comment about the asylum. 

“Why not, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, “There’s enough crazy stuff out there, so why shouldn’t werewolves and vampires and such be real? It’s honestly not much of a stretch from super-villains and aliens. Did you see the weird magic the kid was using when I came in? What is he anyway?” He directed the room’s attention on Jack, who stared back at them in mistrust, unsure about their intentions. 

“Jack is a nephilim,” Sam explained, laying a hand down on the kid’s shoulder. “Half human, half angel. Well, archangel actually.” He purposefully left out the devil part, that wouldn’t help in gaining their trust. 

“Angels are real too now, huh? Anything else?” 

“Demons, hell-hounds, ghosts, gods, choose anything from any culture’s lore and it’s most likely real. Well, I’m sure you know about gods,” Dean said, adding the last sentence with a playful grin. Tony shot him a glare for that, he certainly wouldn’t break down over Thanos and all the happenings during Loki’s attack years ago. It still haunted him at night sometimes, in the dark hours when he couldn’t sleep, but they didn’t have to know that, now did they?

“You’re a brave little bastard, aren’t you?” Tony whispered towards Dean, playing around with the armor on his arm. Dean just smirked at him, but the worry about the repulsors creeping into his eyes betrayed him. “Well, is there any proof for what you’re saying?” Dean glanced over to Sam and Jack for help as an idea came to his mind. 

“Sorry, kid, you’re not gonna like this,” he apologized to Jack before he looked back at Tony. “Shoot at Jack and you’ll get your proof.” Tony Stark stared at him in disbelief. 

“What?”

“You heard me, Stark. Shoot the kid.” 

Peter was scared as his mentor stood up. He wasn’t going to hurt someone without a real reason, was he? “You can’t do this, Mr. Stark.” Iron Man looked back at the kid, considering his options. 

“It’s okay,” Jack interrupted them, “You won’t hurt me.” 

Without a warning, Tony aimed and loaded his repulsors until the energy left his hand in a laser like beam. Before it ever reached Jack however, his eyes began to glow golden and a protection field slowed the energy down before it came to a full stop. For a moment, everyone just stared at the scenery, unsure whether to be amazed or intimidated. Then, Tony lowered his arm. As the threat died, Jack’s eyes turned back to normal and every evidence of magic disappeared. 

“Well, supposing you told the truth, how come a werewolf possesses some seriously dangerous alien tech?” The engineer asked, keeping himself surprisingly calm considering what just happened. 

“Maybe they found it somewhere?” Dean suggested, “I don’t know. Why would I know?”

“Seems like we’re searching for the same person then. Since you seem to be some sort of experts on the supernatural, would you care to join us?” 

“One condition though,” Peter chimed in before the deal was set, “No killings.” Tony chuckled at Peter’s addition.

“Gotta agree with the kid here: No unnecessary killings.” 

Dean stared at them with a blank expression, but then he tugged at the webs on his legs again. “If you can get me out of that,” he said. Peter smiled and freed Dean out of his webs and soon the hunter was on his feet again, happily stretching them to get rid of the numbness. 

“We still don’t know your names,” Peter pointed out and then offered Dean his hand. “I’m Peter Parker, by the way.” Dean hesitantly took the hand and shook it. 

“Dean Winchester,” he introduced himself and then continued with his companions, starting with the tall man: “That’s my brother Sam and the kid’s name is Jack.” Peter mustered them all to make sure he’d recognize their names while Tony only nodded politely. 

“You know who I am,” Tony simply said as it was his turn to introduce himself.


End file.
